The scanning of documents is widespread and scanned documents are used for a variety of purposes. However, difficulties with the scanning may occur under many circumstances. For example, similarities in color between the document that is to be scanned and the scanner background, in addition to environmental factors such as streaks, dust particles, and dead scanner pixels, may affect the processing of a scanned document. These and other factors may affect the overall quality of the scan, including reducing the accuracy of the scan and increasing the time taken to perform the scanning and analysis of the document.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.